Under Your Skin
by Vanysh
Summary: Izuku Midoriya had always wanted to be a hero, and despite so many different people telling him he couldn't, all it took was one man to say "You can be a Hero". But when something else gets in the way of Izuku's training for One for All, how will it change him? (Rated M just for Safety purposes at the moment, just language currently)
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnigs

**So, You've probably heard all this before, but this is the first time I've decided to try and write my own story and actually post it somewhere. This is more to just sate my own kind of curiosity to see if anyone might actually enjoy something I write or not, but I'll probably end up writing it anyway! I've been reading different MHA stories for like, the past couple months straight, so of course I had to come up with my own kind of variation! Anyway, I have no idea whether this chapter is too long, too short or what, but I enjoyed writing it! As with a lot of stories, the scenes are kinda lifted from canon, but there are changes, obviously, otherwise i'm just rewriting it! Either way, please enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - Beginnigs

To say Midoriya Izuku was dealt a bad hand in life would be a fair way to describe it. When your one life's dream is to be a Hero, and 80% of the population walk around with an extra eye or can walk through walls, it seems almost unfair that he of all people would be born without a Quirk. Both of his parents had one, so normally he would have inherited one of theirs! Or even a hybrid of both!

But no. He was quirkless. The 20%. What used to be the norm but were now the victims of modern society.

He was Deku.

* * *

"**FEAR NOT! WHY, YOU ASK?"**

**BECAUSE I AM HERE!"**

This scene had been replayed so many times by the Midoriya home computer, you would think it was their homepage. But one evening, the house was devoid of the usual warmth and happiness that was felt when Izuku was rocking back and forwards, barely even blinking to avoid missing a single second. Inko was stood by the door, the large office chair hiding the entirety of Izuku's body, but she could still hear the small dripping sound of his tears hitting his clothes before he turned around.

"Mom…. he was wrong right? The Doctor could be wrong? Right?"

It was a wonder he could even see his mother through the tears in his eyes. His shaking body and pale face illuminated by the glowing image of All Might's beaming smile, the contrast making the boy look even more upset.

"Mom? I-I can be hero too, right?" He mumbled, barely even able to get the words out.

"Izuku!" She cried out, running over to him, holding his shaking body in her arms, joining him in tears. She wanted to shield him from all of it, take back everything they had done today, just to save him the pain of knowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry Izuku!" She cried, cradling his head while he just stared out into space, too numb for any words.

* * *

"So, little quirkless Deku things he can be a hero, huh?" Bakugo asked, sparking his fists together.

Izuku was stood between his 'supposed' childhood friend and another random schoolyard victim, there knees covered in sand and a slight burn mark on their cheek. Izuku was there, arms and legs shaking in fear, but determination etched onto his face. He didn't understand why Kacchan had become like this. Sure, he had always been a confident, borderline arrogant, child, but just randomly picking on the other kids at school who weren't as strong as he is.

"I-I won't let you hurt him anymore Kacchan! He's already crying! L-leave him alone!" He felt he was saying this as much for himself as the boy behind him.

"HUH?! You, are going to stop me? In your dreams! Now, move out of the way Deku…" Bakugo joked, cockily smiling as he walked towards them, that familiar sadistic smile on his face, until he was shoulder to shoulder with Izuku.

"…You're in my way" He whispered into his ear, before blasting him off his feet.

You would have thought that with the number of children from Bakugo's classes that went home with burn marks or bruises would be picked up by a teacher, or at least a parent! But no, he was too perfect to be scolded. Nothing should be put in the way of his progress; the world would always bow down for Bakugo Katsuki.

And this was what Izuku experienced on a day-to-day basis from the age of four. No wonder he developed confidence issues…

* * *

"I'm sorry kid, without a quirk, there's no real way you can be a Pro Hero" All Might said, his skeletal frame seeming to barely be supporting itself.

"In our world, when the power that comes with a quirk can corrupt people's minds into performing crimes against society, a hero need's the strength to match them to be able to fight against them" he explained. Izuku was staring at him with his face vacant, barely able to hear what he was saying.

"I can't encourage you into a line of work that requires that kind of strength when your quirkless. There are plenty of other ways to be somebody's hero besides Pro work"

"Shut up…" Izuku whispered

"You could go into the police force, the fire service or be a doctor, Pros can't do everything." All Might explained, hoping to persuade the young boy away from perusing a life guaranteed to be dangerous.

"Please, just stop…" Izuku continued

"I'm sorry kid, but you need to hear this before you go and throw your life away. You need to take a more realistic look at what you can accomplish with the skills that you have."

"ENOUGH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!" Izuku shouted, tears escaping his eyes, part from sadness, part from anger. He clamped his hands over his ears and stormed out through door, somehow managing to not fall down the stairs as he left the building. All Might stood in place, staring down the echoing stairway, a look of regret on his face.

"I'm sorry kid, I know how hypocritical this is, especially coming from me, but my situation was rather unique. I had a lot of people helping me along the way." He finished turning to look back out over the city, the faces of Nana, Nighteye, Tsukauchi and Gran Torino popping into his head. He could say with 100% certainty he wouldn't be the man he was today without their help, Nana's being the most obvious.

"Right, I've spent enough time with this, I guess I'm going to have to walk to the Police Station and turn this gu-." He pulled out his empty pockets, minus one green-goop filled soda bottle.

"What? When did I-." He started, interrupted by a blast from across town, smoke rising above the buildings.

"Oh. Oh shi-."

* * *

"-IIIIITTTTTTTT! LEMME GO YOU WALKING SACK OF SEWAGE!" Bakugo raged, his arms and hands held back by the Sludge Villain, explosions popping from his palms.

"Well now, even I take offense to language like that. You kiss your mother with that mouth?" the villain gargled out between its amorphous lips, chuckling away to itself.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD! I'M GUNNA VAPORIZE YOUR INSIDES!" Bakugo screamed, his sweat blasting off of his skin at every inch of skin not covered by the slime. '_Shit, this guy's body is so cold! If he keeps cooling me down, I won't sweat enough to fight back! I need to stop this before I'm completely drowned!' _he thought.

"Well now, aren't you an aggressive little ball of fun! I'm gunna enjoy wearing you! But first, let's go for a test drive, shall we?" the villain asked gleefully, his form rising up around Bakugo. The sludge wrapped itself fully around his arms and legs, raising him a good couple inches off of the pavement, leaving only his chest and head exposed.

"DAMMIT! LET GO OF M-." He began but was cut off as the gargantuan pair of teeth slid its way over his mouth, cutting off his air.

"That's enough of that now I think, were out in public, what would people think of your potty-mouth?" the villain laughed out, starting out towards the street from the back alley this had started in. The two friends Bakugo had been with had long since run, leaving their 'friend' behind. Bakugo's legs were working against him, bending at the pressure the villain was placing on his joints, making him move with him.

As they moved towards the edge of the alley, Bakugo gave up trying to be discreet and launched as large explosions as he could, tearing into the buildings at the sides, debris scattering on the floor, the heat licking at exposed timber and wiring, starting a blaze.

"There's a fire! Quick, someone call the Fire department!" A man shouted

"AAAGH! There's a monster in there!" One woman screamed

"It's got a kid! He's stuck inside that thing!" Another cried.

"Where are the hero's? He needs help!" The last yelled

Help? He needed help? Bakugo had never needed help from anyone! He refused to believe he needed help from anyone! The last time someone had tried to help him…

"_Are you alright? Can you stand? It would have been bad if you hit your head_." A young Izuku had asked him after he had fallen off of a log into a river.

'_I was fine. I didn't need his help. I will NEVER need his help! He yelled in his head_

"DEKUUUUU!"Bakugo screamed. Muffled by the sludge it just came out as noise, but it was dwarfed by the explosion that came next. His palms ignited, burning away the sludge on his arms and he raised them both above his head, clapping them together.

Both palms connected, detonating on impact, with the explosions racing outwards, blowing the sludge away from his body and throwing the debris in the alley out towards the watching civilians, just as Death Arms had started to race to his rescue.

"Damn! Everybody get back!" He shouted, diving for cover behind a section of collapsed wall.

The blast rocketed upwards, the height reaching to the top of the buildings on either side of the alley. Chunks of concrete were torn out of the buildings, giving way to foundations and inner rooms. The sections of roof closest to the alley caved in on the buildings they were covering, falling into rooms below. Smoke was thrown outwards towards the crowd, covering everything in sight.

"AAAAGHH!" Bakugo shuddered as the backlash raced down his arms, muscles twitching and spasming, locking them in place above his head with pain. He knew what happened when he overdid it with his quirk, but he didn't have a choice, it was the only way to clear away the villai-.

"Alright! Enough of this! You're not worth the trouble of toying with! Time to die!" He heard from below him. Bakugo looked down and his eyes widened in horror, finding his legs still covered in sludge, and the misshapen face of the villain staring up at him from being blasted down onto the street. The villain had managed to move his body downwards just before the explosion, the blast forcing him down onto the street.

Bakugo tried to reach down to blast his legs free, but his arms were still locked up, unable to move. He stared in horror as the sludge collected around his chest again and surged towards his mouth, flowing down his throat.

"Damn kid, you've got more power than you what to do with! And now its all mine!" the villain gloated, pressing the boys now subdued arms against his sides to prevent anymore flare ups and covering him up completely, leaving his eyes free to see his last moments.

The smoke cleared away, Death Arms, Kamui Woods Backdraft covering the civilians from the debris.

"God damn! Even that huge explosion couldn't dislodge it! We can't get the kid loose!" Death Arms shouted, having propped up the section of wall to cover some civilians from the blast.

"I need to stop this fire before it spreads further! What's taking the fire department so long?!" Backdraft shouted, hands spraying into the buildings.

"Fire really isn't a good match for me! I'll stick with evacuating the buildings!" Kamui shouted over the blaze, holding several terrified civilians in his branches.

They all looked on at the villain and the child struggling against him, the explosions having stopped but still unable to do anything as the boy's eyes widened in a silent scream of fear.

'_No. I can't. I can't die like this. I have so much to do. I'm going to be number one.'_ Bakugo thought, black streaking into his vision at the pain and lack of oxygen. He must really be losing it, because he saw a small form break away from the crowd of onlookers and rush towards him.

_No._

_Not __**him**__._

_**Never him.**_

* * *

Midoriya Izuku had done some dumb things in his life, a lot of them today, but this really took the cake. His legs wouldn't stop moving though as he speeded towards Bakugo and the villain.

'_What am I doing?! I can't stop! He's got Kacchan! I needed All Might to rescue me, what hope do I have?!' _He thought, legs still moving despite that. _'Okay think! He has to have a weakness! But he's just a big blob! A big blob with eyes and teeth. Why? Why does he still have teeth? Surely if he can absorb things with his body he doesn't nee-Dammit brain don't mutter now! Eyes! Aim for the eyes!'_

Izuku spun, narrowly avoiding the arm of sludge that was launched at him and swung his backpack towards the villain, all the belongings flying out towards him. By luck, one of his notebooks flew out, the hard edge slamming into one of the villain's giant eyes, making him reel back.

"Argh! Dammit! What the hell?!" It cried out, releasing its hold on Bakugo's head as the book flipped open before it landed in one of the flames, disappearing in the blaze.

Izuku kept moving, hands pulling away at the sludge still covering his friends' body.

"Deku 'cough' what the hell are you doing?" Bakugo muttered between gasps for air and spitting out sludge.

"I don't know! I still don't know! My legs moved by themselves!" Izuku cried, hands still scraping away, making no real progress.

"You idiot! Get out of here? What can you do?!" Bakugo yelled stubbornly.

"I don't know, its just…you looked like you wanted help!" Izuku said, eyes shaking in fear.

* * *

All Might watched on, shocked as the boy he had just criticised for being weak was the only one brave enough to go out and help, despite the consequences. He saw the boy fling his bag at the villain and saw the book flutter open as it fell to the ground, seeing one page before landing in the flames.

A page signed 'ALL MIGHT', before it disappeared.

'_I'm Pathetic. All that preaching about power and responsibility and I'm still stood here letting a ninth-grade student do my job.'_

'_Unforgivable'_

'_Unforgivable'_

"**UNFORGIVABLE!" **All might roared, turning back to his muscle form and blasting towards the scene.

"All Might?!" Izuku and Bakugo yelled out at once.

"You again! Get Lost!" the villain shouted out, slinging one of his arms out towards the giant of a man.

"**I TOLD YOU THAT PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES! THAT'S WHAT TRULY MAKES A HERO!" **All Might yelled ducking under the arm, rearing back his right fist and grabbing hold of Bakugo with the other.

The villain brought back another arm to swing, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!"

"**DETROOOIT! SMASSSH!" **He bellowed out, colliding with the villain's body, blasting him into pieces, with the wind from the blow cascading around them, putting out the flames, the two school boys held back in his arm.

And then, it started to rain.

* * *

The fire department had finally arrived, checking the buildings for any flames that hadn't been caught in the sudden tornado and police were collecting up the puddles of villain spread across the alley and the next two streets. All Might was surrounded by the media as per usual for his appearances, while Bakugo was sat in an ambulance getting checked over, with Backdraft sat nearby waiting to talk to him.

Midoriya on the other hand.

"You fool! Do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in? What if he had tried to take you hostage too?!" Death Arms lectured the boy as Izuku just sat there, head down, but looking at All Might out of the corner of his eye, seeing the man managing to keep a straight face despite the occasional dribble of blood that he wiped away from his mouth.

"Look kid, you need to be more careful. The medics have cleared you so head home and get some rest." Death Arms finished, turning back to the scene and heading over to Bakugo.

The spiky blonde boy had just finished getting checked over, telling him to rest his arms but otherwise cleared to go home, as the two Pro heroes approached him.

"That was amazing kid! The power you can put out is insane! You have to come and join my agency when you graduate!" Backdraft petitioned the boy, waving his taps around excitedly.

"No way! You're a rescue hero! He has the stuff to go toe-to-toe with Villains at my agency!" Death Arms argued, reaching the two.

"Whoever I choose to work with, it's still years away, get off my back…" Bakugo said, tired and annoyed.

"Yeah sure, but still it's something you should consider with a quirk as powerful as yours" Death Arms continued. They continued to try and persuade him until Kamui started to walk over to the group, with a group of medics carrying a man on a stretcher behind them towards another ambulance urgently.

"What happened?" Backdraft asked, the group stopping their discussion and turning to stare at Kamui.

Kamui turned to the three, looking through them at Bakugo intensely. "In one of the buildings caught by the blast. There was a casualty…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Actions and Consequences

**So, as of writing this, considering I wrote this the night after I wrote and uploaded Chapter 1, this story already has over a 100 views, 10 favourite's and 24 alerts. I'm ULTRA (forgive me) happy each time and email pops up with news of this, I wasn't expecting this kind of response from one chapter in ONE DAY! Pressure is on now to deliver! I'll let you get to it, but there will be another A/N at the bottom for those interested. Sewrtyuiop, I'm lookng at you! Thanks for my very first review!**

**I'll just clarify this here as well in case anyone is confused and i'll explain in a new chapter if someone gets their own type of speech.**

"Normal Speech bubbles is just normal speech!"

_'Italics in single quotes is thoughts' _Izuku might get the odd thought heard out loud for his muttering :)

**"BOLD CAPS IS ALL MIGHT IN MUSCLE FORM! **He'll get normal speech as Toshinori!"

**Chapter 2 – Actions and Consequences**

"He's got some pretty bad burns along one side of his body and some falling rubble injured his leg, but he'll recover." Kamui explained, the three looking at him with wide eyes. The spiky blonde-haired schoolboy had stopped looking at Kamui, just staring in shock as the stretcher carried the unconscious man away for treatment.

Sure, he had picked on kids at school and given them the odd bruise or burn mark, but this was different. This was just a random stranger that probably didn't even know what was happening outside of his building.

"Hey kid, I know it looks bad, but you shouldn't blame yourself, it was an accident. You were fighting for your life against a villain!" Death Arms stated, placing one of his large hands onto Bakugo's shoulder.

"No, you shouldn't blame yourself kid, but make no mistake, it was your fault." Kamui continued, a sombre look on his varnished face. Bakugo turned to stare at the Pro, meeting his eyes with shock and confusion.

"Kamui!" How can you say that! You can't blame him for what happened here?! It was the villain's fault!" Backdraft shouted, turning on his fellow Pro.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it! Kid, as hard as this may be to hear, your power did this to that man." Kamui explained, crossing his arms. "While it was an accident, this is what can happen when we let our quirks get out of control. While the situation WAS desperate, if you were a pro using that kind of power with no care as to your surroundings, you're no longer trying to save people. You're just a child playing around with a loaded gun."

Bakugo looked between Kamui as he spoke and the ambulance carrying the burnt man as it drove away, sirens blaring.

He had done that to him. **His** quirk. **His** power. **His** actions.

He had wanted to be the number one hero from the moment he got his quirk, his teachers had made it obvious. His quirk was amazing. He deserved to be number one. No one had stood in his way before, no one had ever called him out on how he used it before.

And now here stood Kamui Woods, a popular but relatively new Pro Hero, saying he was acting like a child. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, not his friends, not his teachers, not even his parents. Bakugo stared down at his hands, still twitching slightly from overusing his arms. He saw the small smoke marks littered across his palms that always came with his quirk, before his vision blurred and the marks became blood before his eyes.

Bakugo's eyes shot open, staring down in shock as he tried to understand, but all he could see was the body of the burnt man and then every kid he had ever picked on over the years, lying in place on that stretcher. His body started shaking, air flowing in and out of his lungs. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his fists, pushing the images out of his head.

'_What are you doing idiot? You've never doubted yourself before…' _he thought

'…_we've never put somebody in the hospital before…'his conscious replied._

Bakugo opened his eyes and stared back at his hands, back to the normal smoky pattern.

"Kid?" Backdraft called out

Bakugo looked back up at them, realising he had been silent for a while. The three pros sighed, thinking he was having a panic attack or something.

"I'm not saying don't try and be a hero, because you could do some real good. But just keep this in mind when you're going through school. Power is just power, plain and simple. It's your attitude and the decisions you make that make you a hero…" Kamui finished, finally turning and walking away.

Bakugo watched him leave, his wooden body creaking as he walked, disappearing around a corner, not bothering to stop and talk with the press. Bakugo followed suit, picking up his discarded school bag and walking in the opposite direction towards his home, brushing past the two remaining heroes and through the crowd of civilians.

"Damn tree…" he muttered to himself.

Back in the alley, All Might was still stood surrounded by cameras and microphones but had watched and heard the entire conversation with the young boy.

'_Kamui Woods…You'll go far…' _He thought, smiling to himself.

'_Now…. how do I get myself out of this?' _He continued, smiling awkwardly down at the media, looking for any reason to escape.

He eyed up a group of firemen trying to move the section of wall from earlier and saw his chance. "**EXCUSE ME EVERYONE! A HEROES WORK IS NEVER DONE! YOU MEN THERE! LET ME GET THAT FOR YOU!"**

* * *

Izuku was shuffling his feet towards his home, not really caring at what speed he got there. Even ignoring the physical stress he'd been through today; his mind was just exhausted. He had been picked on by Kacchan, nothing new there, had his newest analysis book blown up and nearly fed to the fishes, been attacked by a villain, saved by his favourite hero, decided to latch onto said heroes leg to go city jumping, got his dream rejected by said hero, threw himself into a suicidal rush at the escaped villain only to be saved by All Might again and then lectured by other pro heroes.

How was he still even standing?

He couldn't help but laugh at himself, somehow making it through all that.

"Well, at least Kacchan is safe and the villain was caught aga-."

"**I AM HERE!" **All Might shouted, skidding into his path, the setting sun silhouetting his form like a golden cloak.

"A-All Might?! What are you doing here? You were surrounded by reporters?!" Izuku stuttered out, half panicking that the villain had escaped AGAIN.

"**HAHAHAHA! I HAVE MY WAYS OF GETTING AROUND THE-**'blurgh!'" He started as blood fountained out of his mouth, his body deflating. '_Damn, I really pushed my time today, I'm going to feel that tomorrow' he thought to himself._

"Are-are you alright? I know you said you were out of time before so you must be-." Izuku started.

"Young man" All Might interrupted, taking on a serious tone, his dark eyes stopping any reply from Izuku. "I want you to tell me what back there. Why did you go running into that fight, knowing that you couldn't fight him?"

Izuku's mouth opened for words, but nothing came out. Really? He had just been lectured by the other heroes for his actions and now All Might had chased him down, in hero form no less, to lecture him more?

"I-I..." Izuku started, emotions tumbling around in his head. "I don't know what happened, one minute I was watching in fright the next my legs-."

"Started moving by themselves, without you being able to stop them? Your heart racing in your chest and your brain going a mile a minute?" All Might finished for him, a smile forming on his pointed face.

"Y-Yeah, I couldn't think at all, I didn't even realise what I had done until after everything was finished…" Izuku explained, looking down at his feet, still not sure himself why he had done what he did.

"Young Man" interrupting again, All Might walked forward, placing a bony hand on the boy's shoulder, making him raise his head. "Every Top Hero has a story, usually from some time before they even got their license, of a time where their bodies just moved without them thinking, rushing straight on into certain danger, acting only on instinct to help those in need."

Izuku's breath caught in his throat, staring into the man's eyes, two points of vivid blue shining amidst the dark.

"Today, you did what no one else could do, not civilians, not Pro heroes, not even me." All Might continued

Izuku fell to his knee's the hand falling from his shoulder, tears springing to his eyes. All he could think right now was what his mother had said to him on that dark day of his childhood, crying into his hair.

'_I'm sorry Izuku. I'm so, so sorry!" Midoriya Inko had squeaked out between sobs._

'_No mom, that's not what you were meant to say…You were meant to say…'_

'_You can-.'_

"**-be a hero." **All Might called out.

The words seemed to echo inside his skull, burning themselves into his memory so that he would never forget this moment, the defining moment of his life were someone, finally, said yes.

"You truly are a worthy successor for my power" All Might stated, looking down at the boy crying a river into the pavement, his body shaking with joy.

"Now…" All Might said, grabbing the boy by the shoulders and raising his head to look at him in the eyes before smiling awkwardly.

"What did you say your name was again?"

* * *

"Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Because of the currents frequently bringing in waste from out at sea, a large collection of trash has formed here over the years and since no one decided to keep cleaning it up, people decided to use it as their own personal dumping ground." All Might rattled off as if reading from a textbook. He turned to Izuku, who was currently face down in the sand, exhausted. "Careful where you do that, you never know what other kinds of things could be littered around here…" He said, making the boy hop to his feet quickly.

"So, not that I doubt you All Might, b-but why am I here again?" Izuku countered.

"I told you. The essence of being a hero is in self-sacrifice. Whether that be risking your life to save them from a villain or giving up your time to help improve their lives, it's the same idea. Volunteering yourself for this task is not only training your body, but your first act as a true hero! And when people come here, ten months from now and they can finally see that glittering sunrise, you will be ready!" All Might explained.

"You mean, I have to clear all of this?" Izuku gestured out to the roughly mile long section of beach with trash as high as two All Might's. "In ten months?! Even working around school, homework, sleep, getting in a proper diet…"

"**NOT TO WORRY! WITH THIS! MY AMERICAN DREAM PLAN!"** All Might interrupted having burst back into his muscle form, waving a stack of paper in his face. "**THIS PLAN WILL COVER YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, FROM DAWN TILL DUSK, FOR THE NEXT TEN MONTHS! IT'S GOING TO BE HELLISH WORK KID, ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?!"**

Izuku leafed through the plan in front of him. It really had everything! It was a good thing he didn't really have a social life, otherwise that would be completely ruined. Food, School, Homework, Sleep and… "Who's Mirio Togata?" Izuku asked, finding one odd page, with a picture of a student by the looks of it.

"**OH! MY MISTAKE, THAT MUST HAVE GOTTEN MIXED UP IN THERE! HAHAhaha ha haa…" **All Might answered nervously, snatching the paper from his hand, screwing it up and launching it into a trash can by the parking lot. '_Shit! I didn't mean to leave that in there! Hopefully he doesn't realize what it was for…' _All Might thought to himself.

"Umm, okay. Well, I think, looking at the rest of it…I-I can do it! No, I will do it!" Izuku stated, steeling his resolve. '_I'm going to do this! Ten months, it's cutting it close, but I'll prove to everyone that I can do this! To my mom, to Kacchan, even to you All Might. I'll make you regret ever doubting me!' _Izuku decided, locking eyes with the titan of a man in front of him.

"**GOOD! NOW…Welcome to hell!" ** All Might replied, handing him back the ropes to giant cabinet behind him.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 2! I'm sorry if it's a bit too much like canon, but changes are coming next, dont worry!**

**I'm also seeing this as an exercise for writing as it is, even if I am repeating some canon it's helpnig me define how I write and the little quirks i have in writing. Do let me know if the way i'm doing things is awkward or difficult!**

**I appreciate any reviews! A quick comment about anything or even questions, I'm happy to try and respond!(avoiding spoilers of course!) It lets me know those views are for some reading the whole chapter, not just a quick look!**

**Sewrtyuiop, thank You! I thought it was a good cliffhanger, even if you only have to wait a day to hear the results! No, the 'casualty' was not fatal, I just couldnt think of the right word to have the same impact on the scene, 'Victim' doesn't really fit. And Izuku and All Might continue as normal, for now, but Izuku now has another person he want's to make eat their words! And I like this for Bakugo, lets me develop him a bit differently to how i've seen. Youll have tyo wait and see!**


End file.
